A Troublesome Wager
by vanyelashke89
Summary: Temari makes a bet that Shikamaru cannot abstain from saying 'troublesome' for an entire day. Shikamaru is out to prove her wrong. Who will win the wager?


My first Shika-Tema fic! I've always wanted to write something about them. So here goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru or Temari

* * *

**A Troublesome Wager**

It was a peaceful morning in the village of Konoha. The sun was nice and warm and the sky was a brilliant solid blue. Nara Shikamaru linked his hands behind his head and fell back onto the velvet soft grass.

It was such a quiet day. No missions, no training and no running of errands. It was definitely the perfect day to laze around and do nothing. Nothing to do except to watch clouds float by.

Well, not quite.

"Oi oi, how long are you going to lie? It's almost mid-morning and we've done nothing"

Shikamaru threw an annoyed glance at the jounin who sat leaning against a tree, her long slim legs stretched out in front of her as she casually shredded the 249th blade of grass.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Out loud, he said, "I didn't ask for your company."

Temari gave an unlady like snort, "Hah! I know you find me troublesome. However, it is not as if I crave your company. Unfortunately, all the others are _busy_ with their missions therefore I've decided to _grace _you with my presence." Temari gave a smirk, "Besides, I'm having fun disturbing the hell out of you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Why are women all so troublesome? Ow!" Shikamaru exclaimed as a well-aimed rock hit his shoulder. "Woman!"

"Oh drat! I missed! I was pretty sure I would hit the eye... aww... what a waste." Temari pouted prettily.

Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh, "Troublesome." There was just no point in arguing with her. That woman didn't know the meaning of 'backing off'. Shikamaru returned his attention to the white puffy clouds above. Damn, he'd already lost 5 precious minutes of cloud watching.

Silence prevailed for a total of 7 minutes and 42 seconds before Temari, having finished shredding every blade of grass one metre radius around her become utterly and awfully bored.

"Nara... oh Nara..." Temari called in a soft sing-song voice.

"Mm."

"Nara Shikamaru! You're boring me to death!"

Shikamaru sat up straight and turned to look at Temari. He yanked the dried stalk of weed out of his mouth and fumed, "By Gods, you're the most troublesome woman I've ever met. I knew you were troublesome but if I've known letting you tag along was this troublesome I would never have agreed to such a troublesome matter."

Temari blinked. "That was four 'troublesome' you said."

Shikamaru blinked back. "Was it?"

"Yeah." An idea slowly took shape in Temari's mind and her eyes took on a mischievous sparkle.

Shikamaru saw the bright glint in her eyes and groaned inwardly. "Troublesome." he said.

"There, you said it again!" Temari announced triumphantly.

"Yeah so?"

"I bet you can't not say 'troublesome' for the entire day." Temari challenged.

"Tr-" Shikamaru stopped short before he could say his 'favourite' word again. He frowned. He'd never thought twice about it. Saying the word 'troublesome' was so much of a habit it had now become part of him.

"I never thought about it." Shikamaru admitted.

"Well, I bet you can't remove it from your vocabulary for one day." Temari taunted.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You bet."

"Cheh. I have no interest in meaningless bets like this."

"Why? Scared?" Temari taunted. Laying a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, Temari leaned forward and whispered in Shikamaru's ear. "You're such a... crybaby."

Shikamaru bristled. He could take anything except being called a crybaby. Ever since he had bawled his eyes out in front of Temari after the Sasuke mission, Temari had given him a pet name.

"Crybaby." her breath tickled his ear teasingly.

"One day." Shikamaru announced.

"Yup." Temari smiled gleefully.

"Winner owes the loser a favor."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Why are you following me around?" Shikamaru grumbled as he strolled down the streets. 

"To catch you when your tongue slips, of course." Temari said as she twirled around with the windmill in her hand, smiling delightfully when the colorful paper windmill whistled as it spun furiously.

Shikamaru looked lazily at the jounin, "Are you sure you're older than me and not the other way round?" _Really, that woman is so weird. _Grudgingly though, Shikamaru admitted that she looked a pretty sight, all excited over that simple toy.

"Baka." Temari dropped a fist on Shikamaru's pineapple hair.

"Ow... tr... annoying woman."

"Hah! Almost caught you there." Temari said exultantly.

"Hey! Look at these!" Spying the charming looking fans, Temari dragged Shikamaru over to the stall. "Oh, these are so pretty." Temari said with a wistful sigh.

The stall owner beamed at the two of them, seemingly oblivious of Shikamaru's sour face. "Morning sir, would you like to buy one for your girl?"

"Yeah, buy one for me." Temari poked Shikamaru in the ribs.

"Man, you're real demanding. And she's not my girl." Shikamaru knew that Temari was waiting to catch him off guard and therefore he took extra care in phrasing his words before he spoke.

"Yeah, I won't have a man that finds me _troublesome_." Temari teased, a smile playing at the edge of her mouth.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes heavenward while the stall owner laughed. "He sure hasn't said anything like that."

"She's..." Shikamaru paused while he searched valiantly for a word. "...a woman." he said finally.

The stall owner laughed even harder. "That she is, and a mightily fetching one I may add. Here, I'll sell you this one to you at a steal."

They left the stall with Temari admiring the intricate design on her fan. Shikamaru walked a slight step behind Temari, his hands in his pocket. _I'm not going to lose this bet with her. All I have to do is to keep my wits about me for one day and I'll be fine. Yeah, it shouldn't be difficult._

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." Shikamaru announced.

* * *

"I want a bowl of chicken ramen, less salt but more corn and beansprouts. Oh, and I want an egg in my ramen too, not hard boiled please, just crack it inside the hot soup." Temari placed her order with the waitress. 

"Are you always so... _picky_?" Shikamaru asked he had placed his order.

"No. I just like to be specific." Temari countered.

Shikamaru made a small noise but otherwise declined to comment.

"Hey Nara... you seem to be holding up quite well. To be truthful, I'm surprised you took on such a _troublesome_ bet." Temari said playfully.

"Not at all, in fact it's pretty challenging." Shikamaru answered back.

"Oh really. I'm surprised. You don't strike me as someone who would bother yourself with such _troublesome _matters." Temari said.

_Doesn't this woman stop talking? _Shikamaru sighed inwardly. Well, two can play a game. "I surprise myself sometimes."

The duo carried on their cheerful, seemingly innocent banter until their ramen came. Shikamaru was a little surprised that he was disappointed to stop the conversation. Granted, he wasn't a guy that talked much, preferring instead to contemplate in silence. However, talking to Temari was stimulating and he genuinely enjoyed the verbal sparring.

After the meal, Temari dragged Shikamaru onto the streets again as she shopped around for souvenirs to bring back home. Initially, Shikamaru followed reluctantly, muttering curses and expletives under his breath, ever careful not to even think of the word 'troublesome'. But after a while, Shikamaru relaxed in Temari's company and was even beginning to enjoy himself.

Of course it may have to do with the way Temari tossed her unruly hair around, or the way she never backed down from a challenge thrown at her, or perhaps it was the way her smile lit up something fierce within Shikamaru. Temari really is very attractive...

_Now where did that thought come from? _Shikamaru shook his head, as if to cast off that unruly thought. _Something's wrong with me. _

"Oi, Nara, are you okay?" Temari asked curiously.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong, just something that's bothering me a little. Don't worry, it's nothing." Shikamaru replied.

* * *

All too soon, the day was coming to an end. Being the gentleman that he was, Shikamaru walked Temari back to where she was staying at the moment. 

They stood at the bottom of the steps. Shikamaru handed the shopping bags to Temari.

"Thank you. I had a good time today." Temari said softly.

Shikamaru felt a faint blush creeping up his neck. "No problem. As for me... looks like you owe me a favor now." Shikamaru grinned triumphantly at Temari.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to hold up so well." Temari acknowledged.

"Hah. My 200+ IQ isn't for show you know. But hey, you did a good job baiting me."

The setting sun casted an orange glow on Temari's face. When she smiled, she looked like an angel come to Earth. "Thanks. You can claim your favor anytime you like. So I'll see you again?"

"Yes! I mean... yeah sure." Shikamaru was uncharacteristically flustered.

Temari laughed at his discomfort. Picking up her bags, she turned and walked up the steps. "Goodbye then."

"Bye." Shikamaru said, watching her back as Temari put the key in the lock and opened the door. Then, lest he was caught for staring, he quickly turned around to leave.

He hadn't taken two steps when Temari called out. "Oh, Shikamaru wait! I have something to give you!"

Shikamaru turned around just in time to see Temari tripping over one of her shopping bags and flying down the steps. With the quick reflexes of a shinobi, Shikamaru caught Temari in his arms before she could land. However, the impact threw him back and Shikamaru landed with his back on the ground and Temari sprawled indecently on top of him.

Her head lay on his chest. Shikamaru took in a sharp breath as he felt his body respond to the soft woman on top of him. Not only was Temari beautiful but she was also nicely curved in all the right places. She smelled really good. Shikamaru wondered distantly why she wasn't getting off him.

Temari lifted her head to look at Shikamaru in the eye and Shikamaru was lost. Those deep blue eyes framed by a heart shaped face with light yellow hair now bathed in golden light stared innocently back at him.

Something tugged at Shikamaru's mind. "You... you said you had something to give me?" Shikamaru finally found his tongue.

"Oh." Temari said thoughtfully. Smiling impishly, she said, "I wanted to give you this."

Then lowering her head, she pressed her lips onto Shikamaru's mouth.

"Wha...?" Shikamaru opened his mouth in shock and whatever he wanted to say was lost when Temari's soft sweet lips settled over his and her hot tongue slided into his mouth. That slick move ignited a passion within Shikamaru and he shifted her so that she was pressed more firmly against him. She felt so good...

When Temari finally broke the kiss, Shikamaru had his hands halfway up Temari's waist and they were both breathing hard. Shikamaru was sure his pulse was up to 150 hearbeats per minute. A wicked smile crept over Temari's face. "You" she said "kiss like a kid."

Temari made him feel like a 15 year old schoolboy. Flustered, Shikamaru quickly attempted to cover up his racing heartbeat by saying the first thing on his mind. "Cheh. Troublesome woman."

"Hah! Gotcha!" Temari declared gleefully.

"What? I?" Shikamaru groaned. "Shit. I knew this would turn out to be troublesome."

"Now you owe me a favor." Temari said.

"Yeah, alright." Shikamaru said grumpily.

"Okay. Kiss me." Temari said with all seriousness.

Shikamaru needed no urging. Cupping Temari's head, he pulled her down and captured her mouth. This time it was he who tasted and explored. He traced her lips and when she parted her lips, he invaded her territory and swept every corner of her mouth. This time it was Shikamaru who ended the kiss reluctantly, suddenly conscious of their position in public.

"Now that was an easy favor." Shikamaru said lazily as he lifted Temari onto the ground and casually dusted the dirt off.

"Who said that kiss was a favor? It was a command. I gave an order and you followed. Is it not?" Temari remarked with a grin. She knew she had bested him.

"You troublesome woman." Shikamaru admonished. Nevertheless, a small smile played on his lips as he shook his head in exasperation.

Temari walked up the steps and picked up her shopping bags. Stepping inside, she paused at the doorway and turned around to look down at Shikamaru at the bottom of the steps. "When I want my favor I'll tell you specifically. You will do it won't you?"

Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pocket and looked at Temari solemly. "Aye. I give you my word."

---

Shikamaru chuckled under his breath as he took a slow walk home. To think he, the genius was tricked by a woman. It seems like in matters concerning Temari, his intelligence drops to zero.

_Women... no that particular woman is just so troublesome. _

* * *

End!  
If it is not too troublesome, do review please and tell me what you think. 


End file.
